


#42 - Breathlessly

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, vague 3x14 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Ed and Oswald watch each other from afar long after their feud ends.This is part of my Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge and my own way of ranking the songs (out of 43. I included Russia). Each story, however short, is based on or inspired by the corresponding song.





	#42 - Breathlessly

"I'm sorry."

He knew the words came a decade too late, and that was why he wouldn't say them. Ten years can put a lot in perspective, and Edward cursed his younger self for his rashness. He had never been able to stay away, not from the man who knew him down to his core, who understood him better than he himself. The man who had been able to sort through the scattered mess of his brain and guide him towards success after success.

He had clung to the memory of Oswald in the first days of the Riddler, leaving him only when he thought he could support himself. He had been wrong. The Riddler was chaotic, desperate for direction, unable to resist leaving clues in the hopes that an adversary could keep him steady, on track.

Watching Oswald re-emerge and rise to the top had been a painful pleasure. He should have been at the Penguin's side. He would have been, if only he'd been able to _think_. The idea that Oswald would betray him had sent him so far off-balance that he'd had no control over his other side, his cruel side.

And now it was too late. If Oswald ever decided Ed was worth a second chance, Ed knew he would be waiting for him, but if not? Then Ed was content to watch from a distance, silently supporting his Savior and King.

~ ~ ~

Oswald never quite understood why Ed made such a point to visit the Iceberg at every opportunity. He didn't seem to be there for any purpose besides drinking and - on very rare occasions - dancing. There seemed to be no gloating, nor repeated attempts at revenge. It was as if they'd never known each other, and Ed was just someone who appreciated going to nightclubs, neither of which seemed right to Oswald.

There had been more than one night where he'd almost gone over to talk. He would have liked nothing more than to catch up, or, as Ed's behavior might suggest, start anew. And yet, how could he? True, it hadn't been his intention, but he had lashed out and hurt Ed. He would never admit it out loud, but he didn't honestly begrudge Ed his revenge. He would have done nothing less.

He'd not-so-subtley followed the Riddler's crime sprees across Gotham, clipping articles on his favorite schemes and buying jurors to keep Ed free whenever possible. He was proud of the man Edward Nygma had become.

If only he could have been there to see it up close. For now, he would just keep watching, waiting, fearing, and hoping for a day when they'd speak once more. Maybe one day he would have the nerve to initiate it.

Maybe.


End file.
